Asgore the 'bad boy'
by TheCookieDude7
Summary: It has been such a time sense monsters have been released to the surface. King Asgore then learns some valid information on Toriel's likings that could get the, back togather. He may try his hardest, but let's see how long he can go with out cracking out of the role he has chosen for himself. (Rated T for some Sexual themes, Blood and gore, and Curse words)


It has been two months sense the monsters have been freed from the underground. Everyone has been dying to have this freedom, after being trapped for some time. All monsters may love the surface, but some had to kill for it. Such as the likes of King Asgore, who can barely forgive himself for what the goat King has done.

By this time, most monsters have found themselves a nice living space. Eight monsters and a human all live togather. Those monsters being Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, Sans, Mettaton, Napstablook, and the king himself. And that last being living in the large house, is Frisk. The ambassador of monsters.

Frisk went through a lot in the underground, but they came out on top and with friends. They did love the journey, for it was a... What they would say 'nice experience'. But from them falling down that mountain, they finally had a loving family... Until today.

Asgore walked into the large kitchen to make himself some tea, to see Mettaton and Sans there. Sans was chugging bottles of ketchup while Mettaton was making a cake, well, he was more showing off his legs then making a cake.

"heya king." Sans gurgled over his liquid drinking. "i was just havin' a **skele-ton** of ketchup while talkin' to the robot." Asgore laughed at Sans's pun, while Mettaton just groaned.

"Darling, I have a show today and if you keep on saying those horrible puns, I'm going to mess up my hair while whooping your ass." Mettaton growled as Asgore and Sans had to keep themselves from laughing at the saltiness of the robot.

"don't be so **metallic** legs, my puns won't stop until you give up with trying to **bone** my bro." Sans snickered as he drank more of his red condemont. Asgore chuckled while Mettaton looked like a bolt was going to pop out of his face.

"Now now you two, let us not fight. I came in here for peace, and tea." Asgore chimed in, while Mettaton got back to making his cake.

"it's cool gore, im just telling the robot not to get close to my bro." Sans ignored Asgore's 'peace'. "and papyrus isn't even attracted to robots. he likes..." Sans looked up into the air thinking of a lie. he then looked at Asgore and his smile widdened as Asgore finished making his bland tea while walking over to the table and drinking out of the nicely painted teacup. He was sipping his tea until Sans said-

"goats."

Asgore's tea launched out of his mouth. Mettaton laughed while Sans just chuckled. Asgore stared at Sans with widdened eyes. He was speechless.

"well, we all have our fetishes. like how Alphys like fish, frisk likes skeletons, and how tori likes bad boys." Sans said casually. Asgore was cleaning the tea spill until he heared what Sans said.

"Bad boys? What must that mean...?" Asgore questioned looking directly at the skeleton. Sans shifted in his seat and his eye narrowed tiredly. "eh, kinda like a biker dude or something. tori and i were watching anime with alphys when there was a 'bad boy' in the show, she said that bad boys looked cute or something." Sans chatted. He then chugged the rest of his condiment and lifted himself up to get more.

"Oh?" Asgore mumbled to himself. He thought for a minute, then his lips formed a sly smile.

He had an idea. A... 'Good' idea.

The family was sitting at the large dinner table, ready to dig in. But they were waiting for a large goat King to show up.

"Where's Asgore?" Mettaton questioned looking around the table. Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus looked kinda worried. Sans looked normal, but there was a bead of sweet trickling down his forehead. Toriel didn't seem to care, and Frisk looked suspicious.

"donno, but let's eat. he'll come later." Sans said starting to dose off. Undyne stood up in her seat and glared at the empty chair.

"He better come soon! Or else FLUFFYBUNS isn't going to have any buns to be FLUFFY!" Undyne hollered at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, the door to the dining room crashed down. Everyone looked at it and there was a shadowy figure that has the shape of Asgore.

"Ugh, come and sit down Dreemurr. We have all been waiting for you-" Toriel stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw the figure come into the light of the room. It was definitely Asgore, but the not King they knew.

He had black skinny pants on that had small pearl white spikes going down the outside. He had boots going up to his knees that had a purple fire pattern upside down on the bottom of the boots. The heels were not very high, but they made a clicking sound when he walked. He had a nice black leather jacket on him, with a black shirt under it that had a skeleton skull that was a flame by purple fire. His beard was shaved, but he hade small black pricks where it used to be. His hair was black now, he must have dyed it. Both of his eyes were now a deep purple color also.

His large hand was on his hip and his other hand was at his side. He also had a toothpick in sticking out of his mouth.

"Asgore?" The whole table said in unison. Asgore walked himself over to his chair and he flipped into it. Everyone had gaping mouths as he lad back in his large throne like chair while he put his feet on the table.

"Let's eat." Asgore said blankly. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Toriel, and Frisk still had gaping mouths. Sans and Napstablook shrugged and started eating drinking their ketchup and eating their ghost sandwiches.

"K-King Asgore, w-what happened t-to y-you?" Alphys spoke as she looked at Asgore and blushed a little. As much as she hated to admit it, he looked kinda hot. Toriel was a deep red as she looked away and started eating, she covered Frisk's eyes in the process.

"That's Dreemurr to you honey." Asgore chimed in. He leaned forward and grabbed his plated pelted with food and his fork. Spaghetti. Again.

"Dreemurr! Look a little more respectful in front of my child!" Toriel snapped at him uncovering Frisk's eyes slowly. Frisk looked at Asgore questionably.

"Dad? What happened to you?" Frisk said slowly. Asgore glared at Frisk making her shrink in her seat. "I've decided I'm not going to be you people's fucking doormat anymore. Espicially yours," Asgore glares over at Toriel. "I'm joining a biker gang." Asgore crosses his arms. "You can not Dreemurr." Toriel stands up to Asgore's stupidity. "Oh? That's not what you said when I killed six kids." Asgore's glare hardened. Toriel mouth opened in surprise at the sudden snap.

"Now if you excuse me, I have bissenuss to attend to." Asgore stood up and left the table, finishing his plate of spaghetti.

"What is wrong with him?!" Toriel stomped as steam seeped out of her ears. Papyrus jumped back at the sudden outburst.

"ITS OK LADY ASGORE! WE WILL JUST ALL HANG OUT WITH HIM AND HE'LL REMEMBER HOW GREAT I- I MEAN WE ARE! THEN HE WILL BE HIMSELF AGAIN!" Papyrus hollered happily. Toriel thought for a moment, then looked back at Papyrus.

"But how will that help? We just hang out with Dreemurr? Because that is one thing I'm not going to do." Toriel lied as she looked away and blushed at the thought of just having a day by herself with Asgore.

"maybe paps is right. we should each hang out with him for one day, and remind him of everything that we've been through. that could put him to his senses." Sans collaborated with Papyrus's thoughts.

"Y-yeah! I agree w-with Sans!" Alphys chimed.

"YEAH! FLUFFYBUNS AND I NEED TO TRAIN LIKE MEN!" Undyne yelled jumping out of her seat.

"He is going to be FABULAS when I'm done with him." Mettaton winked while Sans gagged.

"Guess this could be ok... Oooooohhhhhh..." Napstablook tiredly spoke.

"Fine... I guess it's settled. We all have to spend time with Asgore, and I'll tell him the plan tomarrow. Who wants to take him tomarrow anyway?" Toriel looked around while Papyrus instantly raised his hand. "Ok Papyrus you'll go first, then Alphys, then Mettaton, Then me, then Sans, then Napstablook, then Undyne, and Frisk you can hang out with him last my child." The ex-queen happily states. She was actually quite excited for the day with Asgore, maybe if she had the guts to finally do what she must...

"well, dinners done. cya tomarrow guys." Sans walked out of his chair, and behind Alphys's before he used a 'shortcut'. The rest of the group left the table and a Toriel cleaned it up.

As Toriel did this, she thought of what she just agreed to at the table. This wasn't a good thing.

This was a terrible mistake, she was going to make Asgore and her farther then they already are. Accidentally, of course.


End file.
